User talk:ObiKenobiUPC
Explanation I've already explained it to you, and you still won't listen! And you know, Clone Wiki is an abandoned wiki which is more of a photo gallery than anything! Oh, and after you wanted to block me, I'm blocking you! Goodbye! ARCTrooperFan 01:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Fine with me. I'm sorry I gave you a chance to explain yourself. All I want to know is why you are trying to put in wrong information if you know it's wrong. What could you possibly be trying to accomplish? Wrong Information Okay, I've been waiting for you to give me an example for the "wrong information" that I've been posting! What am I doing wrong? ARCTrooperFan 23:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S, what's with the insult that I recently deleted? The whole thing about Green Company being a nickname for the 41st Elite Corps. battalion and not a divison of it, and the mess with the 501st Legion and Torrent Company. And what insult? Re: Info/Insult Well, you need to understand that sources and information from Wookieepedia and Wikipedia aren't 100% true and the fact that there's proof about how the Clone Troopers are in novels and comics, most fans just don't see it! And about the insult, well, you edited the default talk page message that sends to new users (you), and it originally said: "Hi, ObiKenobiUPC, welcome to Clone Trooper Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the''' "User:ObiKenobiUPC"''' page! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!" But you changed it to: "Please don't leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!" and you changed my signature to Ducky! Why? ARCTrooperFan 01:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S The 41st Elite Corps. and 501st Legion during the Clone Wars are said and formatted like this: 501st Torrent Co. and the 41st Elite Corps. "Green Company" Oh, I'm sorry about that- I was just angry about the whole issue with you and Legoclones with the two Clone Trooper Wikis. Anyway, where are they structured and formatted like that? Apology/Formatting Listen, I'm sorry for being mean to you, it's just I don't see why you had me blocked! I don't even remember saying any foul language on Clone Wars Wiki! Some spammer kept editing my messages (his username is Dayzy, but he signed in as a Wikia Contributor) who also keeps trolling me, and well, I had several debates about rude users an admins, and I just simply want to apologize for anything I've done to hurt you or any other user, I just sometimes have a hard time controlling my temper due to Aspergers Syndrome (please for the love of God, don't make fun of me for it!) and I don't mess around when people anger me! <=P About the formatting, well, search some of my articles and you'll probably understand! ARCTrooperFan 23:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'll unblock you, if you accept my apology. You can also edit on here if you want, and fix typos or whatever, just don't completely erase everything! ARCTrooperFan 23:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about unblocking me, I wasn't planning on editing your wiki anyway, cause I'm too busy. We had you blocked because you were trying to put in information that was wrong according to every source we could find, and you still refused to listen to us and continued trying to add it. And Dayzy is not responsible for your foul language- I have personally checked your contributions, which means you made the edits that involved foul language (on Clone Wars Wiki and Wookieepedia- see for yourself: Wookieepedia Foul Language and I can't find the source that i found earlier for clone wiki sorry). And your harrassment on TVLwriter such as when you posted on Green Company like this- and the bio for the figure stating so! Wow. TVLwriter, you need to stop copying information from inaccurate sources! and the conversations i've seen you and tvlwriter having that involves you getting very heated. I understand some of that is due to your AS, and I cannot blame you for that, but that does not give you an excuse to get angry and use foul language and harrassment whenever you feel like. I will agree to disagree on our disagreement about clone legions, but please stop trying to put that information on other wikis like Wookieepedia and Clone Wars Wiki because no one else seems to believe you, so you will only get yourself into trouble. And btw, for your own safety, don't mess with wookieepedia. They are ''serious. ''And i understand your anger at GrandMoffTranner, I have my own quarrels with him, but everything he did he seemed to think was right and just, and I can't find any reason for you to get mad at TVlwriter who has done an excellent job in his position. ObiKenobiUPC 01:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Commander Blitz Article OH NO! I NEVER SAID "F*** YOU GRAND MOFF TRANNER!" IT WAS A CONTRIBUTOR! NO LIE! <=O I deleted the vandalism! I never even posted an image of Blitz! It was another user, and he edited the name bio! There's even proof! Arcblitz (Talk | contribs) And about Dayzy, he's trolled me on other wiki sites, and all the crap that you brought up was in the past! The only recent thing you mentioned was with Green Company! So, I take it you don't accept my apology? ARCTrooperFan 01:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) The only way for to not have made that edit on Blitz is for someone to have hacked your account, because your account has a record of you doing it. Btw, I did accept your apology, and I said we should just agree to disagree with the whole issue with the 212th Attack Battalion, 41st Elite Corps/Green Company and 501st Legion/Torrent Company since our arguments aren't getting anywhere and are therefore pointless. I'm sorry for anything that has happened in the past between you and me, and I will try not to get on your case or argue with you about anything or try to affect you in any way unless you start creating problems (I don't mean ur trying to create them, but you're just puttting in info that we don't agree with) in which case I will take action. Thanks, and sorry! :) ObiKenobiUPC 01:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Btw, you react quickly! Reverting Vandalism I'm sorry to say, but did you not pay attention to any of this?! You just wanted me blocked because you hate me! >=( ARCTrooperFan 01:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S By the way, I wasn't finished responding! Response Um...why haven't you responed to my previous message?! Are you ignoring me now?! ARCTrooperFan 23:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. i thought our conversation was over and i've been busy with homework. I understand now- sorry for the mistake. Sorry i falsely accused you.